


Сечение

by felinn



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinn/pseuds/felinn
Summary: Немного медицины и никакой магии.





	Сечение

**Author's Note:**

> Сериалы и книги о нейрохирургах вызывают особенную паранойю у ипохондриков)

Рождественская смена всегда одна из тяжелых. Впрочем, иногда она бывает по-медицински чудесной. Например, пациент с тяжелой формой аневризмы головного мозга до сих пор жив, и, по какому-то невероятном стечению обстоятельств, именно сегодня в их госпиталь переводится доктор с поистине чудной фамилией.

— Да вы настоящий волшебник, — не скрывая восхищения, говорит Кристина.  
— Я знаю, — без тени смущения и с ноткой тщеславия отвечает тот.  
— И как вам живется с такой фамилией, — восхищение сменяется презрением: таких докторов она не любит, — пациентов не пугает?  
— А ваша, доктор Палмер? — щурится он, — когда медицина бессильна остаются Святые места?  
Кристина не находится с ответом, и доктор Стрэндж не задерживается около неё. Она мысленно посылает ему пару ругательств. И только потом узнает, что их госпиталь заполучил одного из лучших нейрохирургов города.

Мнения, вперемешку со слухами, ходят самые разные. Кто-то рассказывает, что у нового доктора был конфликт с пациентом, другие, что с самим главным врачом, третьи считают его невыносимым, четвертые — самым обаятельным нейрохирургом. Но абсолютно все сходятся в одном — он гений своего дела. И статистика нейрохирургического отделения больше не портится. Кристина же всегда верна своему первому впечатлению.

Она ассистирует уже пятый раз и всегда предугадывает его действия. Протягивает диссектор или отодвигает жировую клетчатку, еще до того как он просит. С одной стороны это радует, учитывая их незримую неприязнь. С другой — настораживает: такое встречается не так уж часто.

— Доктор Палмер, — окликает её Стивен.  
Кристина, скрывая удивление, оборачивается.  
— А вы не хотели бы участвовать в более интересных операциях?  
— Только если мне когда-нибудь станет скучно в реанимации, — улыбается она, — я обычный мясник, Доктор Стрендж, и предпочитаю отдавать лавры от научных открытий каким-нибудь заносчивым гениям.  
— Заносчивые гении помогут человечеству в будущем.  
— Мои планы на жизнь не столь дальновидны, — усмехается она.  
— Мы очень хорошо работаем вместе, — серьезно говорит он.  
— Не иначе как химия, — пожимает плечами Кристина, а потом добавляет, — профессиональная. Явление не уникальное, но редкое.  
Он выдает некое подобие усмешки.

С тех пор что-то меняется, по крайней мере их ухмылки сменяются улыбками, а потом они и вовсе начинают вместе обедать в кафетерии.

— Ты знаешь, — как-то начинает, Стивен, отправляя в рот картошку, — что когда мы находим генетически подходящего партнера наш мозг выпускает феромоны.  
— К чему это ты, — с набитым ртом спрашивает Кристина.  
— Давай поужинаем как-нибудь не в кафетерии.  
Кристина чуть не давится:  
— Ты что, приглашаешь меня на свидание?  
— Если это определение тебе больше нравится.  
— А ещё ты умеешь все портить, — Кристина встает из-за столика и уходит. Размышляя об истинной причине недовольства.

Но предложения начинают следовать одно за другим, в самых разнообразных проявлениях. Кристине встречались настойчивые коллеги, но не настолько. Доходит до того, что уже увидев его в коридоре она кричит:  
— Стивен, я уже вторые сутки на ногах, не приставай ко мне!  
— Я не отстану! — так же через весь коридор отвечает он.

Все решается на очередной плановой ламинэктомии.  
— О, светило науки спустилось в наше реанимационное подземелье, — приветствует его Кристина.  
— На какие только жертвы не пойдешь, доктор Палмер, чтобы пригласить вас на свидание, — он отчеканивает последние слово.  
Кристина моргает, подсчитывая, сколько человек сейчас это слышали.  
— Смиритесь, Доктор Стрендж, у Кристины есть правила, — объясняет анестезиолог.  
— А как же доктор Гросс из травматологии? — хихикает реанимационная медсестра.  
— Коллеги! — не выдерживает Кристина.  
— Доктор Палмер, — Стивен без колебания подсекает фасеточный сустав, — вам следует согласиться и все это закончится.  
— Ладно, — цедит Кристина, — но я сама назначу время.

Она внимательно изучает график, и назначает свидание именно на следующий день после его ночного дежурства.

Но все проходит как-то спокойно и даже забавно. Студенческие байки о посвящении в студенты в виде обилия крови и отсутствия воды или изучении черепа в метро в ночь перед экзаменом, всегда находят отклик.

— Я думала ты был ботаником, — честно признается Кристина, когда Стивен провожает её до дома.  
— Не всегда, — пожимает плечами он.  
— Ладно, — улыбается она, — было неплохо.  
— Только неплохо?  
— Не самое лучшее свидание в моей жизни.  
— Ты разбиваешь мне сердце.  
— Так оно есть, — улыбается она, — мне пора.  
Он было тянется к ней, но она чуть наклоняется назад.  
— Что это вы задумали, Доктор Стрэндж, — Кристина говорит с самой невинной улыбкой.  
Его самолюбию в пору проводить дефибрилляцию, но держится он стойко.  
— И вам спокойной ночи, Доктор Палмер, — он улыбается и уходит.  
Кристина смотрит ему вслед и пытается отогнать странные чувства.

Самым удивительным, пожалуй, остается то, как Стрэнджу удавалось скрывать факт своего далеко не бедственного финансового положения. И теперь незамужние и особо нескромные медсестры начинают откровенно заигрывать, незамужние ординаторши порой тоже, хоть и не так откровенно. И все они достаточно зло поглядывают на Кристину.  
Её же это забавляет, как и ухаживания самого Стрэнджа. В меркантильности Кристину никогда нельзя было упрекнуть, хотя бы потому, что она предпочла работать в скорой травматологии.

— Почему торакальная? — они сидят в очередном баре, где играет, по словам Стивена, новая, но неплохая джазовая группа.  
Еще пара таких посиделок и Кристина действительно научится разбираться в джазе.  
— Вот только не говори, что хотела быть кардиологом.  
— Вот только не говори, — передразнивает она, — что женщины даже в медицине в силу своей сентиментальности выбирают сердце, а не мозг.  
Но о работе они говорят все-таки редко. Стивен может часами болтать о музыке, и о своей неудавшейся карьере пианиста.

Кристину такие отношения совершенно устраивают. Стивена, разумеется, нет. И все в госпитале уже начинают подсмеиваться над его выдержкой:  
— Легче соблазнить нашего патологоанатома.

Смерть пациента никогда не проходит бесследно, хоть Кристина уже научилась не плакать о каждой. Но когда ей не удается спасти ребенка, это каждый раз невыносимо больно.  
Она прячется в подсобке в надежде, что её фамилия не прозвучит на весь госпиталь в очередном срочном вызове.  
Появление Стивена её почти не удивляет. Она уверена, что её «сдала» постовая медсестра. Стивен садится рядом на пол, Кристина вытирает слезы.  
— Поэтому я теперь никогда не оперирую детей.  
— Ты просто мастер утешений.  
— Знаешь, что нам сказали на аттестацию? — спрашивает, он и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжает, — нужно четыре вещи, чтобы стать хирургом: память, ловкость рук, умение принимать решения и самое главное - силы пройти сквозь двери операционной и делать это снова как бы плохо все не заканчивалось.*  
Кристина это знает.  
— В конце концов, удачная операция – это просто неудавшаяся попытка убийства больного группой лиц по предварительному сговору с применением холодного оружия и сильнодействующих психотропных ядов.**  
— Перестань, — она пихает его локтем в бок, но чуть улыбается.  
Он кладет руку ей на плечо и прижимает к себе. Становится легче и спокойней.  
— We can be stro-о-оng, — напевает он песню Вилли Мэйсона.  
Возможно, это неправильно, и скорее всего потом она будет очень жалеть, но сейчас поднимает голову и произносит:  
— Поехали ко мне.

Утром она просыпается одна и не успевает подумать радует её это или огорчает, как слышит какой-то шум на кухне. Она не знает, что её забавляет больше: как Стивен умудрился найти одноразовую бритву у неё в ванне или продукты для завтрака на кухне. Поистине у него дар быстро осваиваться где угодно.  
— Слушай, мне сегодня вручают награду за заслугу в области нейрохирургии, — он медлит. — Пойдем со мной.  
Кристина не уверена, что до конца проснулась, она ожидала, что всё сегодня и закончится.  
— И я знаю, что у тебя сегодня выходной.

Кристина никогда не была на таких мероприятиях. Награды «врач года» вручают гораздо скромнее. И она чувствует себя скорее неуютно. В дорогом платье неудобно, а через два часа невыносимо. От многочисленных знакомства уже кружится голова, а восхищаться знаменитыми докторами она просто устала.  
— Стивен, — говорит она тихо, — мне завтра на работу.  
Он понимающе кивает и уже через десять минут они мчатся по ночному городу. Она просит сбавить скорость, на что он только смеется.

Слух об их отношениях разлетается по госпиталю ожидаемо быстро. Хотя они и не дают никаких очевидных поводов. Но от наметанных взглядов медсестер никогда ничего не ускользает. Особенно хорошее настроение неделю подряд.

Но не так много времени требуется, чтобы понять: они действительно живут будто бы в совершенно разных и совершенно несовместимых мирах. Стивен считает себя если не центром, то светилом мира. Кристина просто пытается сделать мир чуточку лучше.  
— Почему бы тебе не открыть собственную клинику, где бы ты лечил только самые уникальные случаи и только у миллионеров, — не выдерживает Кристина очередной колкости о её бесперспективной работе в травматологии.  
— Почему бы тебе не работать в бесплатной больнице, где обсуживают всех нищих без страховки? — парирует он.  
Каждый остается при своем мнении, и они благополучно не разговаривают неделю. Прощения Стивен не просит, а просто опять приглашает на светскую тусовку. Кристина почему-то соглашается. Некоторые в госпитале уже начинают делать ставки: сколько еще продлятся такие отношения.

Все заканчивается в декабре. За окном с самого утра снег валит пушистыми хлопьями. Прекрасная рождественская погода, чтобы гулять вдвоем или сидеть дома у камина в кругу родных и близких, но никак не тащиться на очередной банкет медиков.  
— Я не пойду с тобой сегодня, — говорит Кристина за завтраком.  
— Поедешь к родителям или в госпиталь? — она уже слишком хорошо его знает и слышит тонкую подколку.  
— Не планировала.  
— Значит, хочешь сидеть в Рождественский вечер одна?  
— Значит, ты бы не остался тоже?  
— Кристина, может быть сидеть вдвоем на Рождество это романтично, но ужасно скучно.  
— Ну да, — она всеми силами пытается скрыть разочарование в голосе.  
— Ты же не обиделась? — чуть хмурится Стивен, она только фыркает.  
— Ладно, пойду по магазинам, мне еще подарок тебе нужно купить, — она чмокает его в щеку.  
— Как еще не купила?

Торговые центры перед рождеством это не самое приятное место, особенно в Нью-Йорке. Но Кристине хочется находиться в этой толкотне и суматохе. Она долго думает, что подарить и теперь ей как-то даже смешно от решения. От обоих решений. Пожалуй, она значит для него не больше, чем часы из коллекции. Но почему же он теперь так много значит для неё? И ей бы очень хотелось, чтобы он вырезал себя из её сердца, или хотя бы мозга.  
Она возвращается вечером, когда Стивена уже нет, и начинает складывать свои немногочисленные вещи. Ночью она просыпается от его прихода, но вида не подает.

— С Рождеством, — бормочет он ей в ухо с утра.  
— Как прошло?  
— Зря не поехала, было весело.  
— Не сомневаюсь. Мне пора собираться.  
— У тебя же смена вечером, — он упирается щетинистой щекой ей в плечо.  
— Домой еще нужно заехать.  
— Ладно, где обещанный подарок.  
— Позже подарю.

Она последний раз окидывает взглядом квартиру, в поисках забытых вещей, надевает пальто и достает из шкафа собранную сумку. Стивен вопросительно поднимает брови.  
— Я ухожу, Стивен, — она говорит спокойно и с улыбкой.  
— Это я вижу.  
— Не люблю долгих объяснений при расставании, думаю, ты отлично все понимаешь.  
— Кристина, — он осторожно делает шаги и она понимает, что только в её мыслях все было так легко и просто.  
Она сильно сжимает зубы, но слезы предательски наворачиваются на глаза.  
— Кристина,— шепчет он, прижимая её, — что за глупости.  
В его объятьях на какое-то мгновение, ей кажется, что все будет хорошо. Но лишь на мгновение. Она разрешает себе последний раз поцеловать его, а потом уходит. Он не останавливает.

Новость об их расставании становится известна также быстро. Хотя они на всеобщее удивление не только не переводятся в разные больницы, а вообще не стремятся избегать друг друга. По-прежнему шутят на операциях и обедают в кафетерии. Но так же все замечают, как он бросает все дела, чтобы помочь ей.

Когда червоточина над Нью-Йорком выбрасывает внеземных монстров, даже самому закоренелому скептику сказать нечего. В госпитале на размышления нет времени. Нет времени и на то чтобы выбирать пациентов с уникальными диагнозами. Есть только два типа: тяжелые и очень тяжелые. И, пожалуй, только в таких условиях хирургия нейро и торакальная могли изобрести общее уникальное сечение. Чтобы остановить кровоизлияние нужно порой вызвать кровоизлияние.

Но после нападения город оправляется достаточно быстро. А Доктор Стрэндж снова превращается в эгоистичного гения, без намека на самоотверженность.

Кристина вызывается добровольцем для помощи в Вашингтоне, а затем и в Зоковии. Расстояние лечит, время лечит. Она бы и рада остаться там навсегда. Но что-то тянет вернуться. Она почему-то чувствует, что её место рядом или где-то недалеко от него.

**Author's Note:**

> * из сериала Монро (от режиссера «Шерлока»)  
> ** из книги « Не уверен - не умирай! Записки нейрохирурга»


End file.
